Hielo y Fuego
by BetterthanFiction32
Summary: Es momento de hacerse mayor, y actuar como una princesa debería ser. Pero, no se puede si cerca de ti ronda una reina, y no cualquiera, una que te congela cuando te mira. Una reina debe ser, en todo momento, una reina. Difícil de conseguir si una chica como ella esta cerca y jura protegerte. Sientes que te derrite, literalmente. Xover, Merelsa.
1. Piloto - Carta de Arendelle

Es la primera vez que comienzo una historia en este mundo de Disney/Pixar, pero me enamoré de un par de historias, asi que tenia que hacer mi propio intento. En esta línea de tiempo Merida tiene la misma edad que Elsa, el fiasco del compromiso fue 4 años atrás, y la coronación apenas un mes. Se supone que ambas historias están desarrolladas en tiempos simultáneos (por eso de que Brave esta ambientada en el siglo X).

Sin mas, aquí tienen el piloto. Si les gusta, diganme, quiero hacer esto.

 _ **Los personajes de Brave y Frozen no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

Escuché pasos apresurados y un poco torpes afuera de la estancia. Le rogué a los dioses que se dirigieran justo donde estaba recibiendo, como cada mañana, las lecciones de mi madre. Llevaba un par de horas repitiendo el mismo fragmento, mejorando mi pronunciación y entonación.

Los pasos se detuvieron justo frente a la puerta, lancé un pequeño grito interno cuando se escucharon los toques en la madera.

Mi madre, la reina Elinor de DunBroch, se levantó de su asiento, mientras yo lo tomaba en un sillón, fue hacia la puerta y abrió.

-¿Qué sucede?- me asomé y logré ver al mensajero, con un sobre muy elegante y un emblema dorado, no supe distinguir de qué reino provenía. -Gracias- el hombre hizo una reverencia y se retiró. Mi madre dio la vuelta y se sentó detrás de su gran escritorio. Su ceño estaba un poco fruncido, al parecer la carta requería mucha concentración.

-Bueno, madre, creo que estarás ocupada un buen rato con eso, dejaré que trabajes- me levanté como un resorte y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta -no te preocupes por mí- estaba dispuesta a salir cuando la escuché hablar.

-Merida, cierra la puerta y acércate. - la mire confundida, pero habló con un tono muy serio, no pude contradecirla y obedecí.

-Llegó está carta, ¿reconoces el emblema?- tomé la carta entre mis manos, el papel era distinto al de las cartas de los Lords, más delicado, igual que la caligrafía " _Reina Elinor de DunBroch_ ". El emblema dorado era una flor de azafrán. Hice memoria.

-El reino de Arendelle.- la miré, mi madre sonreía complacida. Con la mirada me incitó a leer lo que el papel ponía. Después de quedar asombrada por tan pulcra letra, me di cuenta que estaba frente una invitación a visitar el reino, quedarnos como huéspedes unos días y compensar que no pudimos asistir a la coronación. Me quedé pensando.

-Creo que deberíamos ir- comencé, aún sin mirar a la reina, mi cabeza estaba trabajando. -Arendelle es un reino con muchas ventajas...- pensé en que están cerca de la montaña, por lo cual, aunque sea verano, ellos consiguen hielo fácilmente, y por lo mismo, necesitan provisiones para el invierno -...el nuestro es más grande pero estamos alejados, tal vez podríamos negociar nuevos tratos comerciales con ellos, son buenos navegantes, su reino esta situado en un fiordo- ampliaríamos nuevas rutas y ellos podrían proporcionarnos barcos nuevos o mordernos. Miré a mi madre buscando su opinión, hablé demás, supuse que la vería con una cara de desaprobación, pero me sorprendió su sonrisa. -¿Qué?- me quedé estática.

-Me siento orgullosa de ti, Merida- ella se acercó y acarició mi rostro, le sonreí. -Prepara una maleta, querida, avisaré a los hombres para que preparen un barco y le diré a tu padre de nuestro viaje.- la reina se acercó a la puerta y antes de que saliera se giró para explicarme. -Tú padre, es un buen rey y un valiente guerrero, pero no sabe mucho de diplomacia. Lo mejor será que vayamos solo tú y yo.- me dedicó una sonrisa cómplice que yo le devolví y me dejó.

Iré a Arendelle a conocer a la reina y hace tratos. Aunque no me guste mucho todo eso de liderar un reino, estaba emocionada por conocer nuevas tierras. Definitivamente esos bosques nevados serán conquistados por Angus y yo.

Me levanté con ánimos nuevos, cerré la estancia y estaba dispuesta a subir a mi habitación cuando volví a ver a otro mensajero caminar hacia mí. Lo esperé y con una inclinación de cabeza me ofreció otro sobre. Uno distinto y con caligrafía un poco más burda que la anterior, en esta ocasión el remitente aparecía al frente del sobre. " _Reino de DumBroch, de parte de las Islas del Sur_ ". Retiré al mensajero y fui en busca de mi madre.

La encontré en su alcoba, preparando vestidos para el viaje a Arendelle, sabíamos que el clima es un poco drástico, así que empacó de todo.

-Madre, llegó otra carta, es de las Islas del Sur.- me acerqué a entregársela y ella se giró sonriente.

-Léela tú, hija, te escucho- siguió con lo suyo un segundo después. Abrí la carta y le di una leída rápida antes de hacerlo en voz alta. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, el corazón comenzó a latirme rápido. -Ma...madre...- ni siquiera podía pronunciar bien, estaba impactado. Mi madre se giró a verme, aún con la sonrisa dibujada, se borró en cuanto vio mi semblante. -Es una solicitud - comencé a explicar, las manos me temblaron cuando le extendí el papel. -Para ser aliados de guerra...- guerra. Había escuchado historias de guerra, de muertes, pero no creí enfrentar una real, al menos no una de esta manera. -...contra Arendelle.- el mismo reino que nos acaba de invitar a hospedarnos en su castillo. Conocer a la nueva reina y crear nuevos lazos.

El semblante de mi madre estaba serio, casi imperturbable, leyó la carta y vi cómo apretó sus labios. Me miró, muy decidida y enojada.

-No seremos parte de una guerra, en todo caso, no estaremos con las Islas del Sur- aventó la carta a la cama y caminó fuera de la habitación, la seguí por curiosidad. -Es un insulto que crea que seremos parte de semejante barbaridad, ¡atacar a la reina!- bajó las escaleras my rápido hasta que encontró a un soldado. -Avisen que necesitamos un barco con los necesarios para zarpar hoy mismo a Arendelle.- me detuve, ¿nos vamos hoy? -También que preparen comida suficiente, el viaje es largo, pero necesitamos llegar en la mitad de tiempo. - ¡Arendelle aún no sabe qué vamos a ir! Mi madre de verdad estaba consternada para actuar así, estaba saltándose un par de protocolos al hacer este viaje. Ella volteó a verme.

-No es de esta forma cómo se hacen las cosas, Merida- suspiró casi imperceptiblemente, pero en su mirada pude ver que estaba decidida. -Pero es nuestro deber alertar a la reina, además de que nos conviene tenerla de aliada que de enemiga. - ahora vi algo distinto, un ligero brillo de... ¿temor?

-Prepararé mi caballo y mis cosas, madre.- ella asintió y yo corrí a prepararme.

-¡Fergus! Tengo algo que decirte- escuché decir a mi madre antes de que su voz se volviese un ruido lejano.

Pasamos de ser invitados, a ser quienes alertáramos a la reina de una guerra latente.

Definitivamente voy a este viaje.

* * *

 **Pues hasta aquí, llega. No es muy largo, pero es solo el comienzo.**

 **Nos leeremos pronto.**

 **Saludos, Sel**

 **xx**


	2. Como debería lucir la realeza

Aquí esta el primer capítulo de la historia. Más que nada, escribo para sacarme la historia de la mente. Jeje

 _ **Los personajes de Brave y Frozen no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

Se recargó en el escritorio, con sus finos y largos dedos se masajeó la sien, intentando desaparecer el creciente dolor de cabeza. Estaba teniendo un día abrumador, había podido mandar las cartas a aquellos reinos con quienes tenía una relación tensa. Pocos fueron los que contestaron sus cartas, la mayoría aceptando la invitación, sólo faltaba el reino escocés. El rey Adgar, su padre, había dejado abandonada su relación con los vecinos más alejados y, al tener cuatro ejércitos y costumbres tan distintas, había decidido tener una relación que beneficie a ambos reinos. Pero ya habían pasado algunas semanas y no recibía la respuesta. Si bien era un viaje largo, al ser solo un mensajero, llegaba cabalgando en tres días a la costa norte, donde la embarcación tardaría por mucho media semana en arribar al reino. Pero aún no había noticias. Suspiró.

Se escucharon golpes en la puerta, la reina no quiso responder, ya entenderían que no era un momento apropiado. Se volvieron a escuchar los golpes en la madera, esta vez acompañados con una dulce voz que la hizo enderezarse y sonreír.

-¿Elsa? ¿Estás muy ocupada? - la rubia se levantó de la silla y caminó un poco apresurada a la puerta, alcanzó a escuchar el balbuceo de su hermana menor -...estas ocupada, eres la reina y claro que una reina tiene miles de responsabilidades, más importantes que abrir la puerta a su herm..- su voz se apagó cuando se encontró a la reina abriendo la puerta con una sonrisa ligera. La princesa le sonrió algo tímida y con disculpa -Hola, hermana- puso sus manos en su espalda. La reina se hizo un lado, invitándola a pasar, de pronto su malestar ya no era tan intenso.

-Anna, buenos días, ¿cómo te encuentras? - una reina siempre debe ser propia, la costumbre y la práctica son los secretos para lograrlo. Anna entró y caminado con pequeños saltos se sentó en un sillón de la estancia. La reina en cambio, caminó con serenidad, parecía flotar. Se sentó junto a ella.

-Bien, Elsa. Solo pasaba a saludarte y saber sobre tu día. - la princesa le dedicó una sonrisa que contagió a la reina, quien suspiró mirando su escritorio. La pelirroja siguió el camino y se encontró con los papeles que descansaban, de momento se encontró incómoda. -Pero veo que estás ocupada, puedo volver más tarde- hizo amago de levantarse, pero la mano fría de su hermana la detuvo. Elsa la miraba suplicándole quedarse un poco más.

-No es nada, puede esperar.- la mayor de las hermanas sonrió un poco forzado, y se pudo sentir como la temperatura descendió. La princesa de Arendelle volvió a tomar asiento, con el ceño un poco fruncido miró a su hermana.

-¿Has mandado las cartas a los reinos? - preguntó la menor, vió a la reina asentir con pesar. -¿Y te han contestado? - indagó. Aunque fuera una princesa, no era una niña, debía apoyar a su hermana con ciertas responsabilidades. Sabía que su situación, después de la coronación, cambió con ciertos reinos.

-La mayoría. Aún faltan los escoceses.- escuchó a la reina suspirar y desviar la mirada al suelo. Era importante esa relación, una guerra contra ellos era imposible de ganar. Se acercó un poco y tomó sus manos, Elsa la miró.

-Ya verás que contestarán pronto.- ambas hermanas se sonrieron y la tensión desapareció. Se pudo sentir en el ambiente, ya no hacía frío. De pronto escucharon a alguien correr por el pasillo y detenerse en la puerta.

-¡Majestad!...Barco...escocés...- el soldado respiraba agitado, se notaba en su pecho que subía y bajaba rápidamente. El hombre señaló el gran ventanal y ambas chicas se asomaron.

Lograron divisar una embarcación grande acercarse, sólo era un navío, pero no estaba prevista la llegada de ninguno. Hielo comenzó a formarse bajo los pies de la reina de Arendelle, su pequeña hermana lo notó y la tomó del brazo.

-Elsa, tranquila- el hielo comenzó a desaparecer lentamente. En los ojos de su majestad podía ver el debate, estaba contrariada y confundida.

-Cierren las puertas, llama a un pequeño pelotón y convócalos en el muelle- el soldado volvió a salir disparado. La reina comenzó a caminar hacia su escritorio, tomó la capa morada y se la colocó, vestía un atuendo similar al de su coronación, esta vez con el cabello en trenza y sin gauntes. -Anna ve a tu habitación, no salgas hasta que las puertas se vuelvan a abrir- la princesa iba a reclamar pero no le dio tiempo, pues su hermana salió de la habitación dejando una pequeña corriente de aire frío.

* * *

Después de 3 semanas de viaje, por fin divisaron el reino de Arendelle. Un viento frío corrió por cubierta. Echó una vista rápida al cielo sobre el reino, comenzaba a verse nublado, eso le extrañó, hace unos segundos parecía perfecto el clima. Se dió la vuelta con intención de ir a ver a la reina, avisarle del cambio de clima y, de paso, tomar algún abrigo. Se sorprendió de encontrar a la reina en cubierta, llevaba una cara de preocupación y miraba al horizonte, supuso también le incomodaba la nube del cielo.

-Madre, justo iba a verte para avisarte del cambio de clima. -la princesa de cabello alborotado se acercó a la reina, mientras hablaba señaló el destino del barco. Pero al no ver cambio de actitud por parte de la mujer mayor se preocupó. -¿Todo está bien, madre? - la reina sacudió su cabeza y exhaló lento. La miró y asintió, sin convencerla para nada.

-Preparen las cosas para desembarcar. - Elinor desapareció por la puerta que llevaba hasta las habitaciones en el barco. La chica se giró a ver el reino que se alzaba frente a ella, cada vez más cerca, cada vez más grande, cada vez más misterioso.

Cuando el barco se detuvo frente al muelle había un pelotón de soldados armados pero sin tomar pose de amenaza. Parecían estar en descanso, esperando órdenes de ponerse en guardia. El capitán se acercó a uno de ellos, anunciando que en el navío viajaba su majestad la Reina Elinor de DunBroch y la princesa Merida de DunBroch. En ese momento un soldado se retiró en dirección al castillo. Comenzaron el descenso, su madre como siempre con gracia y elegancia, ella más bien práctica, de un brinco llego al muelle. Su madre le dedicó una mirada desaprobatoria, la princesa bufó y se acomodó el arco en su espalda.

Escuchó a su madre dar instrucciones a sus hombres sobre el barco y las cosas de ambas mujeres, antes de girarse y con elegancia señalar al soldado de Arendelle que se encontraban listas para seguirlo.

Ambas caminaban a un par de metros de distancia tras de él, el cielo seguía arremolinado, cuando nuestra comitiva se acercó al castillo esas nubes grises desaparecieron. La princesa se quedó pensativa en unos segundos viendo el cielo, buscando una explicación ante tal fenómeno. Su madre la llamo por lo bajo, la alcanzó y ella pudo ver en el rostro de la pelirroja el asombro.

-Es necesario hablar con la reina pronto- seguía notándose ese matiz de miedo en su voz y en su expresión facial. -Nosotros tenemos un gran ejército, pero ella...- la reina se quedó muda, buscando las palabras para expresar lo que estaba pensando, tardó un minuto, tiempo para que entrasen a la explanada y llegaron a la puerta principal del castillo. -Ella es especial- la princesa le dedicó una mirada desconfiada, ¿especial? ¿En que sentido?

Las grandes puertas se abrieron, y ante ellas se extendió un salón amplio, del otro lado se encontraba la reina Elsa de Arendelle.

No era para nada como me Merida se la imaginaba. Era joven, estilizada, con un cabello sedoso y platinado, vestía un vestido recatado y entallado, con una capa enorme, sus manos estaban sujetas frente a ella, se veía tan elegante. Justo como debería lucir la realeza.

Sus ojos eran azules, un azul diferente al de la princesa de DunBroch, más serio, como si no dejara que nadie viera duda en ellos. Pero eso no impidió que la pelirroja rebelde pudiese notar cierta inquietud en su expresión, la temperatura dentro del castillo era más baja que en el exterior. La invitada más joven se enderezó , recordando todas las lecciones de su madre sobre la postura y el andar. La reina Elsa le dedicó una mirada rápida, como si apenas la hubiese notado, no duró mucho y hasta se sintió un poco ofendida.

-Su majestad, la comitiva del reino de DunBroch, la reina Elinor de DunBroch y la princesa Merida de DunBroch- terminó de anunciar el soldado que escoltó a las mujeres. Al mismo tiempo ellas hicieron una reverencia, la reina Elinor una reverencia más ligera, mientras que la princesa la hizo acompañada de su vestido.

Cuando esta última alzó la vista, pudo notar que la reina de Arendelle la estaba mirando fijamente, con algo de duda y sorpresa genuina en su gesto. ¿Qué? ¿Creía que era parte de la guardia de la reina Elinor? ¿Acaso no lucía como princesa? La vio cambiar el semblante a uno divertido, le daba risa su apariencia? Frunció un poco el ceño e instaló un mueca de desagrado en rostro. Elsa, al ver esta reacción, cambió su pose, regresando a su habitual imagen de inalcanzable y perfecta, cosa que hizo enojar aún más a la princesa.

-Reina Elsa, majestad, ofrezco mis disculpas por llegar sin previo aviso, pero era urgente hablar con usted en persona. -la reina mayor habló con un tono conciliador, no quería ofender a su anfitriona con una interrupción así. La chica de cabello platinado asintió con la cabeza.

-No hay nada que disculpar, ambas sois bienvenidas a palacio- caminó hasta pararse a un metro de ambas escocesas, ¿siempre parecía flotar? Se preguntó la princesa. -Acompáñeme al estudio, podremos hablar con más comodidad. Mientras tanto, ya están preparando sus alcobas.- señaló con un brazo la dirección y comenzaron a caminar.

La princesa las seguía desde atrás, no había sido invitada a esa reunión pero no dejaría a su madre sola. Tuvo tiempo de observar a la reina de capa morada, tan elegante, tan seria, con ese movimiento de caderas que tenia al caminar, era demasiado perfecta para ser real. No la había mirado desde el momento de las presentaciones, ¡eso era injusto! Ella también pertenecía a la realeza, podría mostrar un poco más de respeto hacia ella. La escuchaba hablar con su madre sobre el viaje, lo cansado que estuvo, la diferencia de climas, paisaje y geografía entre Arendelle y DunBroch.

Argh, esa reina estirada sabia de todo. La princesa soltó un bufido sonoro, reacción que hizo voltear a ambas reinas. Su madre con el habitual gesto de inconformidad y la rubia con cara de reprobación. Fue verla y Merida no aguanto con su mal humor.

-Si me disculpan, las dejare solas para que hablen de lo que tengan que hablar. - se acomodó su arco y paso de largo, ignorando la cara de indignacion de su madre y la de molestia de la dichosa reina Elsa.

-Merida, ¿a dónde crees que vas, jovencita? - la princesa se dio la vuelta, con una sonrisa sarcástica y conteniendo todo su mal genio. Miro a su madre, y le dedico una mirada rápida a la reina Elsa, que tenia el rostro lleno de soberbia. No podría soportarlo aunque quisiera, volvío el rostro a su progenitora antes de hablar.

-Madre, me retiro, no hace falta mi presencia aquí. - termino la oración y ahora miró a su anfitriona. -No estoy a la altura de la reunión que tendrán. - se dio la vuelta y caminó ignorando el último llamado que le hizo su madre. Sabía que estaría en problemas más tarde, pero prefería el regaño de la reina Elinor, a la fastidiosa y altanera presencia de la reina Elsa.

* * *

Mandó al pelotón a recibir a las sorpresivas visitas. Esperaba que no vinieron con intenciones de atacar a su reino, era poco probable, solo era un navío. Pero uno nunca sabe.

La puerta se abrió y entró un soldado anunciándole que los visitantes eran nada más y nada menos que la reina de DunBroch con compañía. Se sintió una pequeña brisa fría en el salon. Elsa mandó a una sirvienta a preparar un par de alcobas, algo para comer y a su hermana, para que estuviese presente en la comida con los invitados. Todos se fueron a realizar sus tareas asignadas, cuando estuvo sola suspiro. Al menos habían aceptado su invitación a quedarse en el reino. Sin embargo, el hecho que llegaran sin previo aviso fue grosero.

Esperó a que se presentaran en el palacio, se relajó y adoptó la pose tan elegante que había aprendido durante años. Las puertas se abrieron y entró la comitiva de DunBroch. La reina Elinor era una mujer alta, con bastante presencia y porte, le recordaba a su padre, parecía conocer perfectamente su lugar. Tragó saliva, aún no sabia exactamente a que venía la reina sola y con tan poca guardia. Entonces reparó en la joven arquero de cabello rebelde, supuso esa era su guardia personal, volvió a dirigir la vista a la reina antes de que presentasen a las invitadas.

-Su majestad, la comitiva del reino de DunBroch, la reina Elinor de DunBroch y la princesa Merida de DunBroch- vió a ambas mujeres hacer una reverencia. La reina elegante mientras que la princesa un poco mas torpe, todo el cabello le cayó por la cara y hombros. ¿Esa era un princesa? Definitivamente es la imagen de cómo debe lucir la realeza, pensó sarcásticamente. No tenía pinta de ser princesa. Era alta, con el cabello alborotado y rojo como fuego, con curvas ligeras pero notables, brazos fuertes y, por supuesto, cara de una niña traviesa y rebelde. Su vestido era sencillo y parecia muy cómodo, no tan ajustado como el usaba ella en ese momento. Le recordaba a su hermana, dando un aire de ser irreverente y hacer lo que le placiera. Observó que la princesa fruncía el ceño, tal vez incómoda de que la estuvieses observando. ¿Y como no hacerlo? Con esa pinta cualquiera la voltea a ver, tampoco es como para sentirse ofendida. Cambió su semblante a uno mas serio y elegante, tal y como su padre alcanzó a enseñarle, escuchó a la reina Elinor hablar.

-Reina Elsa, majestad, ofrezco mis disculpas por llegar sin previo aviso, pero era urgente hablar con usted en persona. - pudo notar el nerviosismo y la urgencia en su voz. De verdad tiene que ser de gran peso el asunto para viajar tan pronto. Ella asintió, entendiendo que no fue por mero gusto el llegar de repente.

-No hay nada que disculpar, ambas sois bienvenidas a palacio- les dijo a ambas damas, mientras se decidió a caminar hasta estar frente a la reina escocesa. De reojo noto que la princesa era un poco mas baja que ella, supuso sería por los tacones. La incomodidad de la princesa era palpable, no parecia tener ganas de estar ahi. -Acompáñeme al estudio, podremos hablar con más comodidad. Mientras tanto, ya están preparando sus alcobas.- levantó un brazo en dirección al pasillo, indicándoles el camino hasta el salón que ocupaba meramente para asuntos diplomáticos. Ambas mujeres asintieron y comenzaron a caminar, ella las siguió a la altura de la reina.

Mientras caminaban la princesa se quedó atrás, por lo cual no pudo tener más contacto con ella, así que se dedicó a poner atención a la reina y lo que le contaba sobre los inconvenientes del viaje. El rey, durante su preparacion, le explico que los escoceses tenían costumbres diferentes, eso por la localizacion de sus tierras. El reino estaba situado cerca de la costa, lo que les permitía navegar y tener tratos con tierras al otro lado del charco. El clima era mas amable con ellos, puesto que eran tierras con una vegetación abundante, claro que había montañas, pero no estaban tan presentes como en Arendelle.

La reina le explicó que el viaje en barco normalmente les tomaría poco mas de un mes en realizarse, pero el mismo día que les llegó la carta zarparon al reino, no empacaron mucho, solo lo necesario para poder llegar en dos semanas. Las aguas las trataron bien, no se encontraron con ninguna tormenta, alguna que otra lluvia pero nada muy importante. Lo que si sufrieron fue la comida, durante los últimos días comenzo a escasear, otra razón para apretar la velocidad y llegar cuanto antes.

Fue fácil la conversación con la reina Elinor, tenia el conocimiento que todo monarca debe tener sobre su reino. Le sorprendió que no viniera el rey con ella, pero supuso que no podían dejar el reino solo. Le recordaba indudablemente a su padre, completamente preparada y al tanto de todos los protocolos habidos y por haber. Esperaba estar a la altura, porque al ser joven e inexperta por supuesto que le costaría seguir el paso a tan preparada mujer. En esas cavilaciones estaba cuando escucho un bufido detrás suyo.

Ambas reinas se giraron a ver la princesa, llevaba una cara de hastío insoportable. Elsa se molestó, para ser formada por semejante reina, no podía concebir que la muchacha fuera tan mal educada e irrespetuosa, la estaba sacando de sus cabales. Lo mejor sería ignorarla.

-Si me disculpan, las dejare solas para que hablen de lo que tengan que hablar. - ¡que irrespetuosa! Miró de reojo a la madre de la chica, cuyo semblante parecia cansado e indignado de que su hija se comportase de esa manera. La pelirroja se acomodó el arco en su espalda y paso de largo a ambas mujeres, la rubia le dedico una mirada desaprobatoria, no puede actuar así, era una rebelde.

-Merida, ¿a donde crees que vas, jovencita? - Observó a la princesa dar la vuelta, mostrando una sonrisa burlona. Se veía realmente molesta, pero Elsa no permitiría jamás que Anna se comportase así, su hermana era otra historia. Esta chica no podia ser una princesa, la vió observarla durante un segundo antes de mirar de nuevo a su madre y abrir la boca, de nuevo.

-Madre, me retiro, no hace falta mi presencia aquí. - terminó la oración y en esta ocasión, sí le miro de lleno a ella. ¿Que le había hecho para estar tan molesta? -No estoy a la altura de la reunion que tendrán. - se dio la vuelta dejando a ambas monarcas ofendidas por su último comentario. ¿Quien se creía que era? Le sorprendió que, a pesar de los llamados de su madre, la chica siguiera caminando, daba pasos firmes, y sus hombros y brazos torneados se movían en sincronía. Cuanta seguridad irradiaba esa jovencita. A Elsa le dio un poco de envidia, esa niña era libre, no le importaba ni lo que su madre dijera, ella hacía lo que se le antojaba. Ojalá pudiese tener la misma valentía, o imprudencia, pero era una reina, no podía darse ese lujo.

* * *

 **Y esto es del primer capítulo. Como podrán notar la narración es distinta. En el piloto decidí hacer la narrativa desde el punto de vista de Merida, solo por ser la introducción. A partir de ahora sera un narrador omnipresente :)**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **Sel**

 **xx**


End file.
